Home
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Lyric has lived in New York all her life. But when super-star Tristan Mclean walks into her life and moves her and her mom to California, will she be able to accept her new life, deal with being in the spotlight, and re-define what she thinks is home? (Leo/OC, jasper, Percabeth)


**A.N This is a story I've wanted to write for a long time. Hope you like! Enjoy and Review! **

_Home _

Chapter 1: _How my life changed forever _

**Lyric **

"Flight to Los Angeles is now boarding."

I heard the PA announcement and my heart fell. It had suddenly dawned on me that I would be leaving New York, the place that had been my home since I was born.

"I guess this is it." My friend Emily said. "Keep in touch, I don't want the last time I see you is to be on the cover of some magazine."

"Trust me, that will never happen. I'm going to stay out of the public eye as much as possible."

"With who your step-dad's going to be, I seriously doubt it." Emily snorted.

Tristan Mclean. I'm sure he's a good guy but as of now, I hate him. I hate him for visiting New York and meeting my mom. I hate him for proposing to her, But most of all, I hate him for uprooting me, making me leave my home, and thrusting me into a spotlight I didn't want to be in.

"I'm going to miss you Emily!" I said hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said. "And I don't care how late it is, you call me as soon as you land."

"Will do." I say before walking into the tunnel turning my back on my home.

**XXX **

"_Ms. Pandore! Ms. Pandore!" _I heard someone yell as I walking out the airport, or at least trying to.

I turned around. "Yes?" I said, with a fake smile.

"I'm Argus, your driver." He said.

"Driver?"

"Yes, Mr. Mclean called me to pick you up."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Well, that was nice of him but I am perfectly fine with taking a taxi."

"I'm afraid I can't leave without you with me." He shrugged, grabbing my suitcase and my guitar. "Plus, there's paparazzi outside, and I don't think you can handle them alone."

"I'm from the Bronx, I can handle just about anything."

He laughed. "Sure you can." He handed me a pair of sunglasses and an umbrella. "Now, put these on and hold the umbrella like a barricade. And for the love of everything, keep walking no matter what they say to you. Keep. Walking." Once I put on the sunglasses and opened the umbrella, he was pulling me out the door.

"_Lyric! Lyric! How does it feel to be Hollywood's new princess?" _

"_Lyric, How is Tristan as a father?" _

"_Lyric, do you think Tristan will be able to replace your deceased father?" _

That made me set my jaw and clinch my teeth to keep from yelling. Keep from yelling that no man could replace my father especially not some Hollywood asshole.

"You did rather well for it being your first time." Argus said, after we were both in the car. "I must say I'm impressed. You almost did better than Piper."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not hard to ignore idiots. I do it on a day-to-day basis." I stretched out in the backseat. "Now I've had a rather long day I think I'll sleep now. Wake me when we get there."

**Leo **

"Pipes, calm down." Jason said, sitting her down next to her.

"You guys don't understand I'm going to have a sister!" Piper said, excitedly.

"We know, you told us 30 times." I said, sighing.

"Valdez, I need your help." Piper said, seriously.

I groaned. "What now?"

"Well, Connie said that Lyric doesn't really make friends. You should try to be her friend."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because she'll think I'm being her friend because I'm her sister." Piper shrugged. "I at least want her to think she has made one friend."

"Is she hot?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I've never seen her."

"Even if she is, it's not like you'll have a chance with her." Jason laughed.

"Fuck you!"

He was about to retort something when we saw Connie running past the open door way.

"SHE'S HERE!" She yelled. We all ran out to follow her.

We all stopped at the porch but Connie ran all the way down the winding driveway to where Argus had parked. She yanked the door open and pulled the girl inside into a hug. Connie started speaking to her quietly in Spanish. I mentally translated it.

"_I've missed you so much." _Connie said. _"How's Emily?" _

"_I suppose she's fine besides the fact you moved her best friend across the country." _The girl responded. I still couldn't see her face but she sounded nice.

"_You know, Tristan's really excited to meet you. Piper too!" _

"_Because I'm absolutely dying to meet them too." _She said, sarcastically.

"_Be nice, Ellie." _

"_I'm always nice, Mother." _She said, before grabbing her suitcase and guitar case from the trunk. She waved to Argus before heading up the driveway.

The first thing I noticed about her was her clothes. She wore black skinny jeans and a navy blue _Girls do it better _sweatshirt. I got a look at her face when she came closer.

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She looked like a younger version of Connie; only she had giant, startling green eyes. Her hair was black and fit perfectly around her angular head.

Connie walked up next to her and stood in front of her. "Guys, this is Lyric." She said Lyric gave a small wave. "Lyric this is Piper, Jason and Leo."

Lyric gave a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you all." She turned to Connie. "Where's my room?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the left. But don't you want to—"

"Nope." Lyric said, walking through the doorway. "Don't disturb me." She called out.

Connie shrugged, before walking inside. We followed her into the kitchen.

She sighed. "I'm sorry guys, Lyric just likes to keep to herself. Especially in a new place." Connie went silent when Lyric appeared in the doorway. We all turned and stared at her.

"I'm just hungry…" She said, confused. "Am I not supposed to eat in the kitchen?"

"No, sweetie, that's not it. Come on, sit down, I'll make you anything you like." Connie said.

"I just want an apple." She chuckled. It was a beautiful laugh.

"You know, a coffee shop down the street is hiring singers." Connie said before tossing Lyric an apple.

"I don't work for tips." Lyric said.

"Just thought it would be something you'd be interested in." She shrugged. "The school also has a terrific music department. It'll be a great way to—"

"Make friends." Lyric finished. She sighed. "I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"Not me. I have books." She took a bite. She looked over at us and raised an eyebrow. "You guys gonna stare at me while I eat too?" She made a face. "California's weird." She said, before heading back up the stairs.

Piper looked to Connie. "Is she always like that?"

"A sarcastic, apathetic, little shit, you mean?" Connie laughed. "Yea, she's always been like that."

I continued to stare after her. Everything she did left an impact on everyone. She had a personality that couldn't be satisfied. And didn't have a filter. Normal people would be put off be it and classify her as a bitch.

Good thing I'm not normal.

"You know what?" I said. "I like her."


End file.
